Don't Leave Me, Please
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: First fanfic! Hope you enjoy! I'm open to comments and suggestions on how I did for my first try! :D Rated T for the swearing... STOPPED/ON HIATUS...


**Ok… This is my very first fanfic to write, however I am a very frequent reader… So I hope that you wouldn't be so hard on me for making it so boring… R&R after reading!! TY :3**

**This is a story for Theodore and Eleanor (though it starts with Alvin and Brittany, I'm not used to making stories yet so sorry!! T_T). I got the idea from one of my classmates in school. She gave me the inspiration to write this out!! This goes out to you Sherel! Thanks for giving me the idea...**

_***disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks nor the Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.***

**

* * *

  
**

**The day before summer starts out quiet and simple. Everyone gets into his or her own way while trying to survive the last bits of school, work, life, etc. before summer vacation starts. The story begins near the Seville house. Everything was left undisturbed and peaceful until suddenly one chipette, wearing pink top and faded jeans with matching shoes to boot her style, suddenly breaks the silence.**

"**Alvin!!! How can you **_**NOT**_** forget our date tonight!?"Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face blood-shot red with anger written all over it, pissed off because she waited for her boyfriend to appear where they were supposed to meet. 2 hours later, she decided to go to look for him only to find out he was near his house getting ready for some kind of beach party.**

"**I'm sorry Britt, but I really wanted to go to this gig with the team at the beach, I can't just let **_**THEM**_** have all the fun, now would I?"Alvin shot back with a sorry tone. He looked into her icy-blue eyes, and she looked into his cobalt blue ones. They slowly approached each other, and they leaned to the point where they're lips met, kissing the other with passion. When they separated, he smiled, put his paw to her chin to make her eyes gaze into his and said "Tell ya what, how 'bout you come along? It'll be fun… And it'll be considered as tonight's date."**

**Brittany let a shy smile slide on her face, she thought for a moment. And just when she was about to agree with a "YES" as well as a long second kiss between the two, suddenly… **

"**Britt, you **_**do**_** know Miss Miller would be furious if she found out that you went with Alvin to a party like that. Remember last summer?" a voice behind her suddenly said.**

**Brittany glanced back to see that it was Eleanor, her youngest sister, in her classic green skirt with a white shirt underneath, she was also in her tight fit jeans making herself look thinner, scolding her from behind.**

"**Just who do you think you are talking to, Ellie?" Brittany spat back. "I'm older than you, so DON'T give me that kind of a tone! Now, would **_**you**_** mind leaving me and Alvin to talk?"**

"**Hey, she was just reminding you, Britt, you don't have to be so angry all of a sudden…"said another, much calmer voice. It was Theodore, Alvin's youngest brother, and Ellie's boyfriend in a simple Kelly green shirt and jeans and sneakers, trying to defend her from Brittany's hot headed words.**

"**YOU… **_**STAY OUT OF THIS**_**…" Brittany growled. "NO!" Theodore yelled." I won't have you yelling at my girlfriend, who, FYI, is **_**your**_** sister, for reminding you of something **_**you **_**shouldn't be doing… speaking of which…" he turned his head towards his older brother," Alvin, didn't Dave forbid you from going out to those kinds of parties? Why would you even consider going despite his warning?"**

"**Theo, we had this conversation before… don't make me repeat what I did to you last time!" Alvin warned. Theo backed off a little and eventually continued his sentence, pointing a finger towards him. "You're lucky Simon and Jeanette are still at school… and Dave won't be home 'til next week because of his meetings in Europe for our next European tour… otherwise, you'd be listening to what I'm saying **_**right now**_**…"Theodore replied almost confidently.**

**Alvin was shocked to hear this, coming from Theodore of all people!? He balled up his fists, face blood red in anger. Theo actually made him snap. He can no longer keep his cool. He turned to face him, looking at his brother's now confident face; he suddenly crouched, ready to pounce.**

"**OK, that's IT!!" He yelled as he lunged towards Theodore. He could barely dodge his brother's fast reflexes and soon received a heavy right punch to his gut. Theodore instantly fell flat on the sidewalk, hitting the ground face-first. **

**Eleanor tried to defend him, but Brittany stopped her and said," Let me talk to him…" she grabbed Alvin by the arm and, trying all that she can, stopped him from beating his brother up any further and yelled, "Aren't you taking this a little **_**too far**_**?" she said angrily.**

"**BACK OFF!!"Alvin spat as he pushed her out of the way. He picked Theo up with his left and sucker punched his little brother's left cheek with his right, leaving him on the floor again, still gasping for air… tears already flowing from his eyes. Pain running through his entire body, like electricity passing through a wire, Theo can now barely stand, much more breathe. Alvin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt… put his face in front of his and said.**

"**PISS ME OFF AGAIN, AND I'LL MAKE **_**SURE**_** YOU DON'T WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY. UNDERSTAND!?" Theo could barely answer, he could barely nod his head. Eleanor couldn't stand it any longer. She was so angry, that she let loose her claws, lunged towards Alvin, and, too late for him to notice, slashed his face and left a deep cut on his right cheek.**

"**AAAAHHH FUCK!!"Alvin cried as the claws made contact with his face. He backed away, covering his face with his hands."You... _BITCH_!" Alvin lunged right for her, Brittany tried to stand in his way, but he was too quick for her.**

**Alvin quickly landed an uppercut to Eleanor's stomach, the punch had so much force, that she ended up near the side of the road. She tried to resist the pain, but it was too much, she coughed up blood that stained the clean sidewalk. She tried standing up, and tried limping her already paralyzed feet towards the love of her life, but she couldn't. She fell onto the grass, light already leaving her eyes, as they were about to close.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ok, I'll stop here first. So far, what do you think? I'll continue if you guys want it to continue, but I think it'll only last for a few chapters, barely 10. Anyway, I'm open to comments and suggestions (since this is my first fanfic). Thanks guys! :3  
**


End file.
